Slaternal Blitz
by Retrodragon
Summary: The weirdest story about the video game regions being screwed on new years day by a Toon who is hateful of the videogames characters... all but one.
1. Chapter 1

The title was too stupid to read at this point and it is sure to be stupid now but what do you expect from the narrator?  
"Spyrax I challenge you to defeat me in a race around the city!" Sonic said in his confident voice. Everyone was surprised.  
"Sonic she is only 7!" Tails said.  
"This will be a cinch! She is Puff the magic drag-"  
Enough! Start the race! Someone in the crowd of people said.  
Alright! Get ready! The announcer said.  
Spyrax and Sonic go on their race stances.  
"Get set... GO!"  
The dragon and hedgehog sped quick against the people that had surrounded them. All you could see was a blue and pink blur of streaks. The challenge was to race around the city. Whoever wins will be the fastest thing alive.  
Sonic's rival was giving him a run for his money. They were almost done when Spyrax felt a pulse of heat run through her body. She couldn't take it. She felt like she was on lava in hell. The hot pink dragon fell where was. In the middle of the race. Nobody noticed until Sonic had finally won the race. He was proud of himself.  
"Oh yeah undefeated!" He said in his cocky voice. He was spinning around when... BOOM! A body fell straight on him.  
"OW..."  
He slid out of the way of the big opossum's body cartoony style.  
"What the..."  
The opossum looked like a knight with goggles and a jet pack. He was out cold.  
While this happened, an ambulance came and grabbed both Spyrax and the knight leaving Sonic alone with people staring at him.  
"What? You haven't seen a hedgehog get almost smashed to death? Geez... Talk about eye piercing."  
Suddenly, Sonic remembered Spyrax. "Where is that dragon?"  
She went to the hospital. She was overheated." A familiar voice said. It was Alana. She had the build of an adult 24 year old woman. Wearing all black and had red hair, she was a sight to be seen. As I last remembered she was with child or am I confusing her with another woman? Oh well.  
Sonic sped to the hospital as fast as he could to see the dragoness. "Sonic, where are you going?" Knuckles replied. He was a red echnidna with spiky gloves. "I'm off to see if Spyrax is alright!" The blue hedgehog replied.  
If she isn't I'm a goner. Spyro would possibly kill me. He thought to himself.  
At the hospital, there were many victims of injuries due to one man: Sachen. No history. Everyone has a history even those who were never born but he had none. Doesn't make sense.  
We find our dragoness and rocket knight recovering "soundly." I don't call nurses that are waking people up for a cold shower a sound recovery. For Spyrax it was like taking a hot bath. She was an ice dragon, her breath the temperature of snowfall, her colors of ice blue and hot pink glistened through the light. Her eyes a nice earthly green. Her stomach the same color as her eyes. She sounded low and squeaky. Sometimes you couldn't hear what she said. I mean it.  
You guys need this cold bath because we are fresh out of hot water right now. One of the nurses said. "Yeah right. That witch is probably doing this for shits and giggles." One of the patients said.  
The opossum kept quiet as he didn't talk very much. He was considered a mute where he was from. He too has a history though he was not from this world. This dimension the game characters lived in different regions in the world. The opossum however, had no region to stay in. He was a wonderer. Very much like another character in this story. His story was pretty rough as he had a friend who betrayed him and was no longer on his side for a reason that I forgot now. As he was busy sitting on his bed wondering what he should do next, the nurse came by and said, "How are you doing?" The opossum said nothing not even looking at her. He felt so low after what he did to accidentally fall on Sonic. He didn't want to talk about it yet. The nurse waited and then shrugged and walked away. Spyrax came back from her shower really cold and wet. She wished now that she was in hot water since her veins of being a reptile made her cold a lot. She eyed the opossum very close. "Wow he looks cool." she said to herself. "Hey there, what's your name?" The opossum was quiet as hell for a minute and looked at her. He realized what she was and jumped into fighting stance. Spyrax jumped. She didn't want to be attacked or to attack. She was frightened as he got close. The purple dragon leapt in and grabbed her with his teeth. "Thank god you're alright!" said Spyro in a breathless state. He flew as fast as he could through the portal. It was not easy. Spyrax was shaking in his grip. She was only 7 years old at the time. She didn't know much about fighting yet. She and Spyro ran off from the opossum who was shocked to see a big purple dragon eying him.  
"Damn, he's big." he said to himself.  
"So you do talk!" The pink dragon replied in her childish manner. The opossum quieted down. When they were gone he said, "So in this world, your kind can talk." He said quietly. They flew in another portal back home to the Artisans world.  
Spyro sat Spyrax down on a nearby platform. There was going to be a long talk.  
"Why did you accept the challenge knowing that you could overheat yourself Spyrax? You could've died. There or in the hospital." Spyro told her. Spyro is actually a relative to Spyrax. They thought they were supposed to be rivals in a fight long ago. Crash and Spyro both fought the baby dragon not knowing that she was a relative... She was so powerful with her Ice breath and bomb attack as well as other attacks I can't tell you yet. She caused a blizzard storm during that fight. She was also faster than Spyro. Who could think of such a powerful baby dragon from another world?  
"He wanted a race he got one." Spyrax said.  
"And he won! Spyrax, even though you prove yourself to be a strong ice dragon somehow in your world, it does not pertain in our world."  
"Yeah, so I just have to adjust myself here."  
"It doesn't always work that way."  
"Why not?"  
Because... okay I can't explain that one.  
Suddenly, in Spyro's secret TV that he lets no one see, he sees a blue hedgehog looking for Spyrax in a hospital. He was a very popular video game character. He went to Spyrax's room only to see the opossum still sitting there lost.  
"Hey, have you seen Spyrax?" Sonic asked.  
All the opossum did was look at him with weird eyes.  
"Never mind." Sonic said. He soon overheard the nurses state that Spyrax had gone into a portal. He sped to the portal before it can close. The opossum knight was startled at his speed. "This is just too weird of a world. First talking dragons then hedgehogs that run at mach speed." This was all too much he decided to stop moping and instead check this place out. He hurried through the portal that was taking him to another world by magic.


	2. Chapter 2

The opossum knight was wondering how he actually made it through the portal without using is rocket pack. The magic wore off and he fell again this time on grass... The young knight turned to find the strange animals in the hug green canvas of land. There were waterfalls as well as labyrinths. He didn't have to journey far to see the dragon and hedgehog "negotiating" with each other. He hid out of sight.  
"Listen, that race was messed up. Why not we start over? Face it we're both in the speed department so why not do this for fun?" Sonic tried to smooth talk Spyrax out of getting into serious competition. It just doesn't feel right competiting with someone who's half your age. Spyro just laid down and glared at them. "Someday that girl's going to learn." Everything but those two creatures was quiet.  
Suddenly, snow came. Spyro sat up. "Snow? In the Artisans world?" Spyro exclaimed. Rare sight to see. When their world was covered in snow it was beautiful. The secret TV came up again.  
Don't wait for the Christmas New Year bash coming Friday or you will die! The TV announcer spoke with a creepy happy voice.  
"Can we go Spyro? Please?" Spyrax said in her coaxing voice.  
"The announcer sounds like he was high." Sonic said. "Where did that TV even come from? I thought dragons didn't watch TV."  
"I found it. That's all you need to know." Spyro said.  
"Where did you find it?"  
"Can't tell." Spyro walked and used some magic on the TV to make it disappear.  
"Now that it's gone, I can say one thing... No."  
Sonic and Spyrax looked disappointed. "Why?" Spyrax said sadly.  
Because there will be humans there from out of this region and I don't think that you want to meet them.  
"Spyro, the hospital where Spyrax was had humans of different regions. You're just using that crap as an excuse." Sonic said for Spyrax. It was the least he could do since he did cause Spyrax to get hurt.  
"Maybe, but they didn't notice that she was a dragon."  
"Yeah they did." Spyrax spoke up. The opossum even noticed and he barely looked up.  
Spyro thought for a second. "Fine, you can go. But under condition. You stay with Sonic."  
"No problem." The dragon and hedgehog said together.  
They didn't realize that there was another person nearby, Sachen. He was going to strike with his vine whip. Get it? Vine whip? Screw you people.  
Upon seeing this, The rocket knight moved out of his position ran at full speed at Sachen. The dragon and hedgehog moved out the way and took Spyro with them. They never saw an opossum move so fast. He striked Sachen down with his sword. The man was dead...for 5 seconds. He was pissed and tried to strike down the knight but the knight stayed where he was to fight him off. The man soon disappeared upon staring at Spyrax.  
Spyrax stared back at the place where the man had disappeared. Spyro and Sonic looked at the opossum who turned around to see them.  
"Hey thanks for saving us!" Spyrax said. "How did you find us here?"  
The opossum just looked and said, "I've followed you here by the hedgehog."  
"Who are you?" Spyro said questioning. He really wanted to know how he knew of Spyrax.  
"My name is Sparkster." The opossum said.  
"How did you know Spyrax?" Spyro questioned again. Just when the opossum was warming up to the weird pair of creatures. He backed down.  
"Geez Spyro give the guy a break. I saw him at the hospital where Spyrax was it's no big deal." Sonic said. "Besides weren't you there to see him when you Spyrax?"  
Well yes but--"  
"Then why ask him these questions?"  
"You wouldn't know the concern I have for Spyrax. You don't know her history. She's not really all hugs and roses Sonic. She's not like your girlfriend."  
"I don't know what you're talking about but as for this month I don't have a girlfriend." Sonic snapped. He knew what this was leading to. e turned around and saw that Sparkster and Spyrax was walking off looking at all the scenery. Sparkster was warming up to the young dragoness. She was so young yet she can tell a grown person who she was in her world. The opossum looked very amazed. A talking dragon that was all about her icy powers. She told him a secret or two as well.  
Sonic looked oddly. "What is she doing?"  
"Spyrax!" The purple dragon ran to grab her in his teeth and put her down. "Stay away from him."  
Sparkster had a surprised look on his face.  
"Why? He's nice."  
The purple dragon whispered to her, "I don't trust him."  
Spyro walked off.  
"Spyro! Horrible news! A new threat came to Peace Keepers. A human!" Sparx said in terror.  
"It happened before. It's not bad news."  
"Some crazy guy is trying to destroy the dragons!"  
Spyro ran off in a balloon. "Let me help you." Spyrax said speeding off.  
"No! Stay here." The balloon took off.  
Spyrax growled and clawed the ground. It's not fair that she was treated like a baby when she can do this herself to help her cousin. She then realized that race with Sonic still had to go on. She ran back to the landscape near the waterfall that was still going by magic.  
"Sonic I still want to--"  
Sonic and Sparkster was gone out of sight. There was a nearby portal that looked suspicious.  
Spyrax dropped in and was not seen again...for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Spyro went to Peace Keepers as fast as the balloon could take him only to find that most of the destruction had started. Cannons were blown off. They were just injured. The dragon eggs were fine... except one was missing!  
Spyro was worried. He went to the dragons to see if they were badly hurt. That was when he saw a man from his eye that had a dragon egg... not the usual blue guys but a toon man!  
Spyro growled and tried to charge after him through the home world. But the man had taken a balloon before Spyro could even catch him!  
"Use this Spyro!" A fairy yelled from a far. There was a flying power up. Spyro was enraged from his mind. "What?" The power ups only lasts for a few minutes! The fairy explained that this power up was different. It lasts until you leave out of the world and Spyro was fast in flight. He tried it out.  
He tried to grab unto the shirt of Sachen but failed. By the time he finally grabbed him to get the egg, the magic wore off. He crash landed into Dream Weavers world. It was a nasty fall. Spyro was sore on his body. He winced while walking with the egg to the balloon to go back to the Artisans World. At least the egg is safe he thought to himself.  
As he was about to take a balloon home he caught a glimpse of Sachen on the tilted balloon looking very pissed. Not that he cared. But Spyro will be ready next time he sees him.  
He soon remembers that epic fight with Spyrax in his mind. How she could teach an older dragon that size doesn't matter. The day when they were just rivals. Ice vs. fire. Then the event when they find out they're cousins. Crash's stricken face.  
Maybe I was too protective. He thought he went to find Spyrax after coming from the balloon only to find the world completely vacant as he looked everywhere. The world was covered with snow and Sonic and Sparkster was nowhere in sight. He then notices an odd portal called Joketeer. He hopped inside and all he found in the portal was hell.


End file.
